The present invention relates to a window apparatus, and more specifically to a modular window for use within aircraft interiors. The use of windows in both the interior and exterior (fuselage) of an aircraft is well known. Windows having a convex configuration are often inserted into the exterior walls (fuselage) of aircraft. Such windows are relatively small in size. These windows have a convex configuration in order to conform to the shape of the fuselage itself. The fuselage typically having a curved cylindrical shape to enhance the aircraft""s flight.
The prior art teaches the use of a shade with the aircraft window to provide privacy or to shield occupants and/or cargo from sunlight. Shade assemblies which may be moved between a substantially open and a substantially closed position are well known. The shade may be moved manually or with the aid of a motorized assembly. Such a shade is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,610, the specifications and drawings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Specifically, the ""610 patent illustrates the use of a mechanical device for the movement of the shade between an open and closed position. The ""610 patent illustrates the conventional xe2x80x9cshade between the lenses designxe2x80x9d. This design has two transparent lenses, a shade, and a device to raise and lower the shade, all attached to a shade frame and placed within the partition.
Designers o f aircraft interiors sometimes require a window to be placed within the bulkheads or other interior walls of a aircraft. These bulkheads or other interior walls of an aircraft cabin are tabular or planar. Tabular or planar walls are not curved to conform to the shape of the aircraft""s fuselage. Windows placed into such interior walls are typically larger than those placed within a fuselage wall. Placing windows on interior walls of an aircraft is common in custom built aircraft of the corporate jet size. Examples of corporate jets include those offered by Gulfstream, Cessna, and Boeing. Interior windows are often placed within partitions (interior walls) separating one cabin area from another. These partitions are typically located in their entirety within the aircraft interior.
These interior walls or partitions have a tabular configuration while the fuselage walls have a curved configuration so as to conform to the exterior shaping of the aircraft. In the past, tabular windows have been placed within these interior tabular partitions.
The use of tabular windows within interior partitions sometimes creates a problem. Unlike static structures which use tabular windows without difficulty, tabular windows mounted in aircraft interiors may result in undesirable flexing. When a tabular aircraft window exceeds certain dimensions, flexing or xe2x80x9coil canningxe2x80x9d may occur across the broad expanse of the lens. Flexing can deter proper movement of the shade as well as create an unaesthetic appearance.
The present invention addresses this problem by rigidly mounting a pair of lenses in a double convex configuration. The lenses are mounted to the shade frame such that each lens is curved outwardly, extending away from the shade itself. The two lenses form a double convex configuration compact enough to be placed within a tabular shade frame capable of being mounted within an interior partition or wall.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a window for use within an aircraft interior partition that resists undesirable lens flexing due to having a pair of lenses rigidly mounted to a shade frame to form a double convex configuration.